Darkness Rising
by mermaid12108
Summary: Lissa is finding it harder and harder to control her magic. It floods into rose and unleashes a darkness inside her that no-one ever thought possible. Rose fights to control the darkness, if not for the sake of Lissa and Dimitri, for herself.  Rose stars developing powers of her own. But are these new found powers may have a cost: her life.


**Hey guys! Mermaid12108 here! I love so many book series, even I've lost count. I'm trying to write some fics for all of them, so here's my first fanfic for VA. VAMPIRE ACADEMY! **

**Synopsis: Lissa is finding it harder and harder to control her magic. It floods into rose and unleashes a darkness inside her that no-one ever thought possible. Rose fights to control the darkness, if not for the sake of Lissa and Dimitri, for herself. **

**There is more than one side effect of this dark magic-also know as spirit. Rose stars developing powers of her own. But are these new found powers worth the cost? The cost could very well be her life. How far will rose go?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy, sadly the honor goes to Richelle Mead. **

Lissa and I walked through the courtyard, the snow crunching under my boots. Ugh. I really hate winter.

"Lis?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to go to church this early in the morning? And in winter?" I thought of my warm cozy bed back in our room. It was only 1/2 a mile away...

"I already told you; you don't _have _to come."

"Yes I do. Lis, your magic lately-"

"Has been fine."

"-has been out of control. And you know it."

She sighed. "If I talk to Adrian about it, see if he knows any way to help, will that make you happy?"

"Maybe." Adrian wasn't my most favorite person in The world, but he helped her. A lot. And he wasn't _that _bad.

Mia Richards and her little posy, which consisted of Jesse, and Dean, stepped in front of Lissa and I. We were pretty far from the church still. That was partly my fault. Lissa had practically had to drag me out of bed. We had walked around here for a while, just to pass the time. I had gotten lost in my thoughts about a certain instructor, and we had walked way out here. A few feet ahead, the church doors closed with a Big Bang. Well, crap. "Looks like your door of opportunity just closed." Said jesse.

"It's 'Window of opportunity.' Dumbass." I shot back.

"Whatever."

Mia smirked and held her hand out, and curved it, rolling her fingers together so she made and open fist. "You know, Lissa, you're_ really_ starting to piss me off." She said, her voice full of venom. "Do you wanna know why? Well, I was just told that my dad was_ killed _by Victor Dashkov." She twisted her hand violently, and Lissa started making choking noises, hands clawing at her throat. Mia was choking her. I patted her shoulders hard, trying to help. "You bitch!" I said. Mia stopped, her concentration broken by the sound of my voice. Lissa coughed, drawing in lungful's of air, and spat water onto the snow. She got up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and she looked_ pissed_. She stood straight in front of Mia, staring her down. Suddenly dean let out a scream, batting his clothes, putting nonexistent flames out. She was making him think he was on fire.

"Lis. Lissa!" I suddenly knew what I had to do. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Lis. It's okay. You can let go." Slowly through our bond, she relaxed and the darkness that traveled through it spread to me. A violent hatred nearly choked me. I wanted to end these people. Now. I focused on Jesse, advancing on him and punching him in the face. When I knocked him down, I climbed on top of him, punching him, even when he fell unconscious, I didn't stop. Blood was covering his face and my fists but I didn't care. I had many cuts and bruses from the fight he had put up, but I didn't really notice them. I kept throwing punches for all I was worth. He had hurt Lissa. Now he needed to die. "Rose! Stop! He's unconscious! Please! Just stop!" Even she couldn't stop me now though. Church was letting out now, and people were walking back to their dorms, but a few instructors noticed us and came rushing over. One of them was Dimitri.

He came to me first, trying to pull me off this bastard. Even I couldn't fight against his strong hold, but oh did I try. "Let me go!" I screeched, fighting against his hold. Tears were streaming down my face now, why didn't they understand? "He has to pay!" I screamed.

Dimitri said into my ear, "Please calm down, Rose. "

"No! "

He sighed, still keeping a firm hold on me. "I'm going to clean her up, try to calm her down." He said to the other guardians. He cursed under his breath when I kicked him hard, in the shin. "Roza, please stop."

"No. No! No! NO!"

"I hate having to do this," he said. Suddenly one of his arms loosened, and I tried to break free, but then his elbow collided with the back of my scull, pain burst through me, and then I was out.


End file.
